


Back

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins, dragon age inquisiton
Genre: F/M, basically its a reunion between alistair and f!cousland, just a vomit of fluff essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — their reunion was a gift from the gods. she was returning to him, they could finally learn to heal with their new beginning and rewrite their ending.She was back, she was back, something Alistair wasn't sure he could ever say again.Raine Cousland returns to her beloved, after harsh winters, falls, springs and summers trying to find the cure to set them free from the biggest burden the gods cast on them.Now they can begin their happily ever after, not forgetting the ones they've left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- set after the events of inquisition ! -

“Shit, shit, shit.” The warden repeated over and over as he saw a familiar figure walk through the wooden door to the busy tavern. Alistair’s hand was asleep when he went to move it, an electric like buzz going through it as he slowly turned his head, glancing at the cloaked figure who walked over to him.  
When she approached him, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to multiply. She was dressed in the same armor that protected her body when she left. The blue bodysuit with silver painted armor hugging it, with a large silver griffon engraved on the chest piece.

Within seconds, she was next to Alistair and brought her hands up, gripping the black cloth and pulled it down gently, her identity being revealed. Just from the little amount of skin she was showing, he saw new scars that he did not know the stories of, the bags under her eyes were more noticeable then before which explained that she had painfully long nights where she refused or simply couldn’t sleep.

From what he knew about her, she wouldn’t have shut her eyes for more then half an hour because Raine was obsessively anxious, always expecting a knife through the back.

“Makers breath… you’re back..”

Raine lips curved into a relieved smile, removing her hands off of her cloak and she glanced down at him. “I’m here.”

They made nearly intimate eye contact for a long moment before Alistair wrapped his arms, still being hugged by armor, around Raine’s armored waist and yanked her tired body against his, and he rested his forehead against the chest piece, aching to feel her heartbeat.

“Maker… I need to pinch myself, to make sure this isn’t a dream.” Raine chuckled softly, and it was lovely to hear once again. Alistair could’ve cried hearing that soft laugh again, it was blissful, music to his ears. He closed his eyes slowly, gripping Raine, terrified that if he were to let go she would have to leave again.

“Do you have a room?” The question brought him back to reality after a few silent moments, he nodded and stood up from the wooden barstool and left his rusty tankard half full of his beverage behind and led Raine to the room he had rented for a night.

She grabbed his hand and gripped it, slightly pulling him to her side. The simple action made his heart flutter and the butterflies in his stomach to awaken once again. Alistair looked over to his radiant fiancé, the years hadn’t been kind to them and he would joke that they were getting old.

“Love, I think that armor has been attached to your hip more then I have been.” Raine rolled her eyes and a small smile came on her face. “I’m not so sure about that, my dear. You were like a lost little puppy, always following behind me.” The reminder brought an embarrassed blush to Alistair’s bronze cheeks, scratching his scalp followed by an embarrassed sigh.

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“It is my pleasure.” Following her reply, she placed her hand on the opposite gauntlet and undid it, doing the same to the other and placed them both down on the wooden floor. The other pieces of her armor fell to the floor and the dark hair she kept up in a ponytail to avoid it getting in her face, she let it down.  
Alistair ‘snuck’ a glance at her, and was instantly mesmerized. He counted at least 6 new scars that he didn’t know of on her dark skin, watched the patterns of freckles that she had mentioned being insecure of run up her neck and shoulders. She turned her head to glance at him, now in just undergarments she rose her eyebrow. “Mind getting me a blanket or some sort of thing to cover myself up with?

“Does it have to be inanimate? How about your lovely husband?” Alistair teased, his grin growing larger as he walked over to the mostly naked hero. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and he felt some of the long term tension slowly be replaced with relaxation. “Is this okay?” His voice was a whisper, his face nearly about to burst from crying from how beautiful Raine was as she nodded and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. 

They held each other as if they were fragile, and while they both were some of the fiercest well taught warriors in all of Fereldan, they were still fragile. Ready to break any moment.

But where one broke, one was the glue.

Raine brought her head up, standing up on her toes and allowed her lips to ghost over Alistair’s. “What a bastard tease, love.” He mumbled, earning a rare grin from Raine who gently pressed her lips to his. 

They kissed for several minutes, taking short breaks just to regain breaths then went back to it. Alistair’s hand snuck down Raine’s back and lightly grabbed her bottom. 

“I… am so glad you’re back.” He confessed. 

Raine smiled again, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Alistair’s mouth. “I must confess I’m glad to be back as well.”


End file.
